clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Austin8310/COMBINED NIGHTMARE EPICS
This took me a very long time to make, so JUST READ IT. There is no tl;dr for this (whatever that means, I think it means summary.) Opening Nightmare Epic begins with a bunch of fanon characters fighting their X-antibodies under a dark and stormy sky. Every x-creature is aggressive, and violent, even if they are usually calm in real life. In fighting, they appear to feel no pain and never tire, causing their opponents (mainly good guys) to become exhausted. Then we see Zone looking forward smiling. He breaks the 4th wall and tells the reader that they’re probably wondering how this came to be. He pipes up his voice and starts to narrate the story. He explains that he knows the whole story because Darktan, Nightmare, Kwiksilver, Kill, and others have filled the gaps for him. I haven’t decided whether this portion should be in 1st or 3rd person (3rd person would be a "look into my memory" type thing). Prologue This begins with two scientists, Anthodiel and Finwe. Anthodiel is an orange penguin who has been locking himself up for the past few months working on a development known as “Project X”. He has a deep grudge on Finwe for not continuing the project with him and for destroying it when they were half-done. Finwe is concerned about Anthodiel, but his pleads to make him stop are scoffed by Anthodiel. Finwe notices that Anthodiel’s feathers are becoming darker, and some are black. Anthodiel says that he doesn’t care what Project X is doing to him, and would keep on going even if it turns him all black. Later we find out that Anthodiel has become Nightmare and does stuff like fight Marcus Kwiksilver, and spread the X virus which was the result of Project X. Beginning It has been 2 years since the Great Darktonian Pie war, and many characters are celebrating. The Good Guys decide to have a happy 2-year anniversary in South Pole City. Nightmare is still angered that neither side destroyed each other, but realized that it would have worked that way anyways (Good Guys are merciful, and Darktan would rather enslave than kill). Nightmare believes that he should attack and therefore get rid of both armies, but realized that they were very powerful and could defeat him. He has a meeting with his best mates, Lizlord, IcE, and Zone. They decide to take on the Good Guys first and Zone goes to spy on them, because his hypnotic powers could allow him to avoid being caught. However, Zone also knows that the Good Guys are powerful, and thinks that he should gain their trust and fight for them if Nightmare’s army should fail. He sends Kill to spy on Nightmare to see whether their tactics are better than the GG. Meanwhile, Theangol Anator, is still being discriminated against because he was Darktan. He doesn’t know how to truly redeem himself, because he is now a pacifist and is too frail to do anything extraordinary anyways. Kill sees Nightmare gathering many X-creatures for his army. However, he realizes that many are in Darktan’s Army, and dislike him. Nightmare thinks about this and decides that it would be good if he merged Darktan’s army with his to take down the Good Guys. At the Good Guys’s place, Zone notices that people not very prepared for an attack, but they speculate that Darktan could potentially rise again and do another war, using weapons more deadly than pie. He sees that they have very good plans on defeating Darktan, but wonders if they will work. He decides arrange Nightmare’s Army to fight the Good Guys, and see who’ll win. He copies the diagrams for Nightmare to see, clearly giving the side he’s currently on an advantage. Kill tells Zone that Nightmare is going to make an alliance with Darktan. Zone knows that Nightmare’s Army and Darktan’s Army could defeat the Good Guys, but still has a feeling that they could lose. He then comes up with a sneaky plan; he’ll get the trust of the good guys, and tell them the Nightmare is going to attack them at South Pole City. With their knowledge of the attack, they’ll be able to take down the X-antibodies easily. However, Darktan’s Army will come in as reinforcements, and will PWN the good guys. Zone has been absent from Nightmare since he was sent to spy, so he would have never heard of this, allowing the Good Guys to keep on trusting him so he can backstab them- or Nightmare- at anytime. He gives the diagrams to Kill and tell her that Zone doesn’t know that DTA and Nightmare’s Army will be joined together. Nightmare is finds Darktan, and tells him to join forces to defeat the Good Guys. Nightmare says that they can go back to hating each other when the Good Guys have beed defeated. Darktan isn’t very happy until Nightmare says he’ll spare the lives of the Good Guys and allow Darktan to force them into slavery. Darktan agrees, but says that his army hate Nightmare very much. Nightmare tells Darktan to use his imagination. Zone meets with Kwiksilver and Speeddasher and tells them that he’ll rejoin their team and give them information about Nightmare, who’ll be attacking. They, and many other Good Guys are suspicious, but decide to let him stay and prepare for Nightmare’s attack. Darktan sends Mectrixctic to speak to rest of his army. She uses a similar speech to the one she used with the Demon Penguins, and tells them that they’ll just temporarily be with Nightmare to defeat the Good Guys and then turn on Nightmare afterwards. This has somewhat less effect than it did with the DPs but the members eventually agree. Mectrixctic sends Foamy, the diplomat, to speak with Nightmare’s army. He uses very soft words, and tells little of backstabbing Darktan when they’re finished. He is also successful, and Mectrixctic hopes that his speech will “soften up” the X-creatures and DTA will have the advantage. The X-creatures on DTA show a kind of brotherhood with the other ones, and think that this may not have been a bad idea. However, the X-creatures on Nightmare’s army and the un-X-creatures don’t get along very well. Darktan X is not happy with the Conclave of Doom for using his DNA to create Darktan II. And Xorai is VERY unhappy that Darktan is now on his same team. However, they agree to attack South Pole city when the Good Guys are partying. However, they don’t know that Zone has informed them about (part of) the attack. Eventually the time comes and Nightmare unleashes hundreds of X-creatures to attack the good guys, like Kwik, Willy, Speed, Explorer, etc. Zone breaks the wall again and tells the audience that this wasn’t the scene he stated talking from because 1. the X-creatures are not targeting their counterparts 2. they feel pain and are not exhausted and 3. the weather is sunny and nice. The Good Guys prove that they are a match for the antibodies, but after beating them up many times, Darktan’s Army show up to attack the worn out Good Guys. The agree that they can’t defeat both armies, and many flee, while many are taken prisoner. In the mist of the fighting IcE and Lizlord fo to Tail's house and steal the destruction Gems so Nightmare can become Super Nightmare. Theangol sees this and is very ashamed that he is responsible for the monsters that did this even tough it was indirect. (He was the original Darktan, who created Doom Weed, which was made into the X-virus). He managed to escape capture and decides to break his pacifist vows to defeat the monsters. Now for the middle part. Here is where I change things up a little. Nightmare is happy that he has defeated the Good Guys and has the X-creatures on DTA on his side. However, he is not happy that a good portion of the X creatures are, well, good. He researches the staff of Creativity, and decides to shoot for two plans at once. Not only would he zombify Darktan's army, he would get the staff of Creativity and rule the world! Darktan is not happy, since he thinks they should focus on invading the rest of Antarctica, but Nightmare convinces Darktan to rest a bit, since even though the Good Guys are defeated, there are still other armies that would willingly try to fight them. Nightmare was right, and other Armies were forming to help defeat Nightmare. Speed and Kwik become the main leaders and start planning. They say that they will get information from Zone, which many reject, since he didn’t tell them about DTA merging with Nightmare’s. Zone’s plan works perfectly and Speeddasher and Kwiksilver state that Zone was with them when Nightmare made that decision, and couldn’t have known. They start planning and Theangol says that he’ll tell Luce that she’ll have to become Brilliance to defeat the bad guys. Zone and Kwiksilver have a talk goes back to Nightmare to obtain information for the Good Guys (as well as give information to Nightmare, that sneaky little monkey). He notices that the Good Guys combined ate bigger than the who other armies, and a whole lot less dysfunctional. Zone knows that he can’t just keep helping both sides, and he’ll have to choose one. He decides that he will be in the Army he has the most influence on, which is Nightmare’s Army since many Good Guys don’t trust him. However, he decides to end the quarreling of DTA and Nightmare’s Army, and wants to become the Leader. Nightmare sends out his army to quietly kidnap other X-creatures from around the continents and force them to be in his army. Since they are not evil, they refuse to join, and Nightmare unleashes a wrath and starts to violently beat some of them. He tells his other minions to keep them in line. The Leader X and Tails X manage to avoid being caught and are chasing each other. Meanwhile Zone gets in contact with Kill and explains his plans. He’ll take over Nightmare’s and Darktan’s army, put up a big fight, allow Kill to be captured by the Good Guys, triggering the King of Sorrow. Kill is not happy that Zone would turn into the thing which devastated Yoenah, but agrees because she loves him. Nightmare and Zone meet again for the first time since Nightmare sent Zone off to spy on the Good Guys. Nightmare is not happy that Zone had let the Good Guys know about the attack, but is glad that they have his trust. However, Zone explains that trust isn’t enough to have others do what you want them to. Zone tells Nightmare that he knows that he having trouble keeping Darktan’s Army and the good X-creatures in line. Zone says that he has a vision of creating an army of emotionless creatures with no free will or care about themselves. He takes out a piece of technology with his Amulet of Deception strapped to it that he claims he made to turn the Good Guys into his army of zombies, but realized that it would require more trust than he had with them to lead all of them into his fortress, and there are too many of them to fit, and some would eventually realize his scheme. Nightmare is delighted and decides to try it on Darktan before putting it into the Zone Fortress, with no idea that Shadow the Penguin is watching him. AT THIS TIME, Nightmare teleports out and He secretly raids the BoF and steals extremely valuable information about the Staff of Creativity. This will allow him to have complete control over the CPFW, with absolutely no one being able to stand in his way. At first, his plans seem to be going all right. Nightmare's minions disable the security measures keeping the Staff in its secret chamber inside the Wall. The Staff begins to slowly drift out. However, things suddenly go wrong. BOSS XeXeXe happens to go on a rampage inside the BoF (for no apparent reason) and critically damages navigational machinery. The BoF's engines shut off, then reverse. This causes the entire building housing the BoF's offices to speed down the length of the Fourth Wall, towards where the Staff is emerging. The Staff floats out into hyperspace, and is rammed by the BoF. The Staff shatters into several pieces, all of which are flung towards the CPFW and neighboring universes. Meanwhile, the powerless Fourth Wall begins to slowly shut down. Random events start to occur, and time starts getting slower and slower. One of the X Creatures mistakenly reveals the zombie plan, and Darktan is very angry at this, and goes to Nightmare to fight him. He uses a lot of his power from the Aether Amulet, but Zone uses his Amulet of Deception combined with the gadget to turn Darktan into a mindless slave. Shadow reports this to his buddies, and they escape. However, many other X-creatures and DTA members are sentenced to go to Zone Fortress to become zombies (they do not know this). Zone sends Kill to scout the escaped members of DTA. Zone is backstabbing Nightmare, but doesn’t plan to reveal this until later on. Eventually everyone in the fortress (save for Nightmare, Zone, Lizlord, IcE, and Kill) is a zombie, which also means every single X-creature except X Leader, Tails X, and the ones in Treacherous Trio is a zombie, every Darktan Army member except for the Treacherous Trio is a zombie, and the captured Good Guys are zombies. Nightmare is very delighted that he (actually, Zone) has an army that will do anything he wants them to, that can feel no emotional or physical pain, and will require no luxuries. Nightmare has other plans though. He wants to continue working on Project X. Project X was not only supposed to create a clone of an organism; it was to create a clone of any form of matter. He has invented "X-bombs" which would release energy around a given radius. Whatever is in range of the "explosion" would be copied and put into a vortex in his secret lab. Nightmare decides to have the zombified X-creatures put the bombs around Antarctica so he can create a new Antarctica he can rule, destroying the old one. He orders them to do so, since Zone has commanded them to work for Nightmare (for now) At this point, all our heroes gather in a race to find all the pieces of the Staff before the CPFW's section of the Fourth Wall completely blacks out and the CPFW universe will be dead -- forever. They have to collect pieces from a few other universes, as well, so the story will be somewhat similar to the Wikia Catastrophe. Nightmare is doing the things with the X Bombs. He is also dispatching troops to gather the staff at the same time. The good guys realize about the X bombs, and then there is a battle while the Good try to stall time enough for the two person teams to get the staff of creativity. However, it is a desperate battle and they are losing badly. Also, during this time, Darktan+Luce Kwiksilver fight Nightmare to try to kill him, but they get PWNED. They run away. The Good Guys have contacted othera across the continent, and are recieving reinforcements, Corai shows up with an army of Chi Con soldiers, Trislelle comes with Freezeland ones. However, the nombers of X-creatures are not shrinking, and the Good Guys are being badly beat since they are up against zombies. Meanwhile, Nightmare Lizlord, and IcE are in a secret lab. Nightmare tells the two that he has been working on an invention that would allow him to harness the power of the King of Sorrow. It is a giant iron suit, with guns and stuff, and a button that would open up a vortex that would allow him to become Super Nightmare, take the King of Sorrow from Zone, and put it in the suit, allowing him to be Super Nightmare all the time, as well as giving him deletion powers. Lizlord and IcE help him complete it and give him the destruction gems, turning him into Super Nightmare. He goes to the vortex where "New Antarctica" is in. He decides to release it. Reinforcements for the Good Guys show up, with many other weapons. This was the time Zone was waiting for. One of the X-creatures got a headshot from a snowbullet and dies. Other X-creatures notice and one by one break out of their trance. Eventually all of them do, and they surrender or retreat. Zone then sends Kill to attack the good guys. She does, but is immediately captured. This triggers the King of Sorrow and Zone transforms into the blue guy. He goes on a murder spree using his tentacles to squeeze the life out of people, and starts de-aging many so that they are too young and weak to fight (before killing them). Just then, Super Nightmare comes and does more damage while trying to approach the King of Sorrow. Kill is horrified at the atrocities Zone was committing and decided to join the Good Guys. She tells them that she'll take on King of Sorrow while the others should help defeat Super Nightmare. Kwiksilver believes that KoS is a greater threat and joins Kill in trying to defeat him. Kill takes out a sword and starts to attack Zone, doing no damage. He gets sent into a warped in twisted state since the person he's trying to protect is trying to destroy him. Super Nightmare is very hard to stop, and many retreat because he is too powerful, and Zone is still sending deletion blasts everywhere. Super Nightmare goes to Zone and starts attacking him. Zone forgets about Kill and focuses energy on Super Nightmare. Nightmare hopes that he'll get Zone angry enough to trigger his deletion apocalypse, but nothing is working. Tails shows up ( he recovered his piece) and starts to attack Nightmare, which gives Zone the advantage, and he temporarily defeats Nightmare. The King of Sorrow goes up to Nightmare and is about to destroy him, but Super Nightmare lunges towards Kill and throws her off a nearby cliff. the status of Kill is unknown at this point, probably dead. Zone quickly rushes while Nightmare cleans himself up. He sees Kill gone, and in his rage, he attacks Super Nightmare. Also, since he is delusional now, HE THINKS HE KILLED KILL. This makes him go beserk. Zone is in an even more twisted and warped state knowing that he killed Kill. He tries to reason with himself, and then starts to blame other fanon characters for this, like Nightmare, Darktan, the Good Guys, etc, and then decides to do his deletion apocalypse to destroy all of Antarctica. He starts to build up more and more energy until he has enough to destroy the south. However, Nightmare uses his machine to absorb the King of Sorrow's power, making Zone normal (and exhausted). Tails knows that he is no match for Super Nightmare with the King of Sorrow's power and leaves, along with Kwiksilver, Speeddasher, and anyone else who isn't dead. Nightmare starts to taunt Zone for "falling for it" and lets him lives because he thinks Zone is suffering a fate much worse than death. Zone is confused on what he should think, but then decides not to think and just make a funeral for Kill. In the next scene, he finds her body. Then, he picks up her body and carries her to a place with more dirt walking, rather than flying, slowly in a trance. Super Nightmare then proceeds to call himself "Epic Nightmare" goes through Antarctica looking for people to be his slaves. Many have gone to UnitedTerra to take refugee. Ninjinian is very scared but doesn't know what to do. Mectrixctic shows up and tells everyone that she'll let them hide in a place where Nightmare wouldn't suspect- underground, or more specifically, the Underworld. Many people object, but fear Nightmare more than the Demon Penguins. They agree to go, and Mectrixctic teleports them to the 5th level. There is one big good guy-bad guy team up to figure out how to defeat the bigger bad A.K.A. Epic Nightmare. Nightmare is looking for the people who are hiding. In the Underworld, Penguins and Demon Penguins are working together to create wacky weapons to destroy Epic Nightmare. It is a very odd occurrence, with everyone helping each other for a single cause. X-creatures, Darktan Army members, and Good Guys side by side making machines. They eventually send some out to defeat Nightmare, but they fail. However, one manages to injure IcE and capture Lizlord. After many destroyed weapons, Nightmare has an idea where everyone could be and starts advancing to UTR. Nightmare is forgetting about the staff tho. AT this exact time, all the pieces are found. Per every chapter of the battle that was to stall nightmare, there should be one couple finding the piece. Couples? *Austin8310/Johnathan Wolfhunter *Kwiksilver/Willy *Tails/Speeddasher *Explorer/Fred *OPEN *OPEN *OPEN Epic Nightmare goes to the entrance to the Underworld and deletes it allowing him to walk inside. He captures everyone there and forces them to march to Antarctica. The time he’s been waiting for has come, and a vortex opens. Nightmare tells everyone that they need to go into the vortex which will teleport them to New Antarctica. He tells them that once they are on New Antarctica, they will have to serve him for the rest of their lives or get deleted. He also says if they stay on Antarctica, they will be crushed by New Antarctica. Kwiksilver says that he would rather die with his dignity, and stay on Antarctica then get deleted in another land or serve Nightmare. Millions of others do the same. Nightmare tries to convince them out of this, but everyone tells him that he lost, and they would rather die than be his slaves. Nightmare realizes that he’ll just be alone if this continues. Then, all the couples team up at once. They unite the staff, and attempt to delete Super Nightmare. After a while though, Nightmare is too powerful for the STAFF to defeat. So, in a speed dash, the team members give it to Tails, to put it back into the fourth wall. Nightmare doesn't know it, but in about 4 minutes, the fourth wall will die. However, the vortex is STILL WORKING. They realize that Nightmare must be controling it from his suit. The Couples with Speed, they start to fight Super Nightmare. They manages to close up the vortex, freeing everyone who was sucked in, including Kwiksilver. At the last moment, Nightmare recognizes Kwiksilver as the warrior who defeated him in his war against the High Penguins and it distracts him. This initiates an automatic Paradox procedure in Kwiksilver's Vortex Manipulator, sending him back to the HP War against Nightmare. Kwiksilver has just appeared in the middle of a duel between Marcus Kwiksilver, Kwiksilver's ancestor and war commander of the High Penguins and a much younger Nightmare with his own body. Kwiksilver takes over from Marcus, who has been poisoned, and defeats Nightmare.They return to present day, and we see that Nightmare’s suit has been destroyed, the Destruction Gems are on the ground, and he is Super Nightmare no more. However, Nightmare still has a plan up his sleeve. He's not going to go down that easy! So, he teleports to the fourth wall, and right as Tails passes a corner, Nightmare knocks the living daylights out of him.He grabs the staff, and corrupts it. However, in a battle with the couples (somebody else make it), he loses and the staff is restored. Explorer grabs it and banishes Nightmare out of this universe and he falls into the vortex, and it closes. Darktan’s Army and the evil X-creatures, on DTA or not, tell the Good Guys that the next day thay’ll be enemies again, with them commiting crimes, creating destruction, and trying to take over the continent. However, both sides are exhausted and agree to take the rest of the day off and chillax, have a cup of tea, and get to know each other better. This should be the comic relief after the epic battles and casualties, with X-creatures chatting their counterparts, and otherwise serious characters acting a bit silly (ex. Darktan II calling Theangol and Darktan X “Mommy and Daddy” and them argueing which one is which). The story ends with Zone finishing Kill's grave and mourning. After a few days, he gets up and starts to walk away slowly. Also, the epilouge. Nightmare is floating between dimensions. SOMETHING (virus) picks him up in glee, and flies off. So, I tried to merge both of them. In the end it all makes sense. So, yeah. Tell me whatcha think! (aka, bomb me with critisisim, Mec.) Category:Blog posts